


Incan Have a Mummy [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Incan Have a Mummy" by Tassos."Yzma sends Kronk to fetch a guy she needs to talk to. One problem. He's dead.Kronk goes on an adventure with a little help from his Shoulder Angel and Devil."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	Incan Have a Mummy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incan Have a Mummy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731733) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 19:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/incan%20have%20a%20mummy.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/incan%20have%20a%20mummy%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The Shoulder Kronk voices crack me up. XD Used to fill my "higher pitch effect" square for podfic_bingo! Thanks to Tassos for having blanket permission! Also trying out the new AO3 audio code. Let me know if you're having any issues with the new embedded player!


End file.
